Nuestro ultimo año
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: ¿Qué pasó luego de que Honey lograra salvar a su madre y hermano de aquel fatídico final? A fin de cuentas, los mellizos estan el septimo año, todo puede ocurrir, más si ambos ya han burlado al tiempo y a la muerte en más de una ocasión ¿Pueden hacer lo mismo con los exámenes? o peor ¿Con su padre? "Secuela" de 'Dime la Verdad'


De entre todos los lugares del mundo, de entre todos los posibles destinos que existen ¿Por qué su castaña había elegido ir a la playa? Él odiaba la arena, el sol que en esos momentos lograba invadir su zona bajo su quitasol y por sobretodo odiaba que aquellos mocosos hormonados miraran a su esposa e hija.

 _-Vamos, te gustará, por algo le llaman la playa de la tranquilidad-_ Eso le había dicho antes de convencerlo de realizar ese tortuoso viaje a Saint-Malo, Francia ¡Viajando a lo Muggle! ¿Es que acaso esa mujer quería que le diera un ataque?

Sus ojos detectaron a un joven de unos veintitantos observando a Hermione y a su pequeña que en esos momentos volvían de nadar; notó como aquel simio se acomodó su cabello y dio un paso muy confiado hacia ellas hasta que un proyectil dio contra su espalda con bastante fuerza

 **-Lo siento amigo-** Dijo el pelinegro avanzando con una sonrisa burlona **-Se me escapó, estaba practicando-**

 **-¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus cosas a otro lado?-**

 **-Claro, no te molesto más, si me disculpas, ahí viene mi madre y mi hermana, perdón-**

Severus vio cómo su hijo se acercaba hasta las mujeres y besaba a cada una sus mejillas antes de avanzar juntos hacia él; también pudo observar como al simio casi se le cae la mandíbula y como en la zona donde la bola para malabares de Trey había impactado, comenzaba a formarse una gran mancha roja. Su hijo le guiñó un ojo sin que ninguna de las mujeres de la familia se diera cuenta. Ambos habían desarrollado una gran complicidad a lo largo de los años, sabía de sobra que su hijo haría lo que fuese por proteger a ambas mujeres de cualquier idiota que osara pasarse de listo, todavía podía recordar la patada que le había dado a uno de los compañeros de Hermione, solo había sido un inocente beso en la mejilla, pero en ese entonces Trey tenía 4 años y "Mamá solo era de papá, Honey y de él"

 **-Deberías aprovechar que estamos en la playa-** Dijo su hija sentándose a su lado **-El agua está deliciosa y un poco de sol no te vendría mal-**

 **-No-** Respondió bastante serio **-Suficiente tuve con ser arrastrado por ustedes tres hasta este lugar-**

 **-Vamos papá-** Insistió Honey **-Son los últimos días que podemos estar los cuatro juntos, a mamá se le acaban las vacaciones en tres días más y muy pronto deberás volver al castillo-**

 **-Sin olvidar que este puede ser nuestro último verano juntos, recuerda que Honey postulará a la academia de aurores y yo a una de las becas de la reserva natural-**

 **-Y me imagino que te llevaras a todas tus mascotas ¿No?-**

Trey iba a responderle a su padre, pero Hermione intervino en la conversación sentándose en las piernas de su marido y besando su mejilla

 **-Los chicos tienen razón, podrías venir con nosotros, pero si no quieres…siempre podrías ir a comprar helados para todos ¿No crees?-**

 **-Yo quiero uno de menta-** Exclamó Honey

 **-Avellanas para mí-**

 **-Te odio-** Dijo Snape ante la risa de la castaña

 **-Se te da muy mal mentir ¿Lo sabes?-** Ella intentó alisar aquel entrecejo fruncido, cosa que generó risas entre los mellizos **-Vamos, solo serán diez minutos bajo el sol de la playa-**

Suspirando, Severus se dio por vencido ante tal coalición y dándole una pequeña palmada en el muslo izquierdo a Hermione la obligó a levantarse para él poder hacer lo mismo. Sentía sus piernas y su trasero dormido por estar tanto tiempo sentado en aquella reposera pero luego de un par de movimientos se encontraba caminando hacia el apacible mar de las costas de Francia en la compañía de su familia. Quizás la arena quemaba la planta de sus pies, quizás el sol iba dejar en su piel una horrible quemadura pero tan solo llegar a la orilla y ser arrastrado por sus hijos mientras su castaña los alentaba lograba compensar todo eso ¿A quién engañaba? Se estaba divirtiendo aun cuando lo quería admitirlo, ese era el objetivo final de aquellas vacaciones familiares, pasar tiempo juntos, como bien le habían recalcado sus hijos, ese podía ser uno de los últimos veranos que podrían disfrutar así, muy pronto ellos se marcharían a cumplir sus sueños y ellos se querían solos, esperando aquellas visitas los fines de semana, rellenando los informes de sus trabajos y esperando las lechuzas para tener nuevas noticias sobre sus mellizos. No quería pensar en eso, pero era algo que ninguno de los dos habían podido ignorar, el cumpleaños de sus hijos había sido hace poco y la carta del colegio había llegado hace un par de días, sacudió su cabeza intentando olvidar aquello y concentrándose en lo importante, evitar que Honey y Hermione lo acercaran más hacía la zona profunda del mar. Sintió como gotas de agua impactaban contra su espalda y al darse vuelta descubrió a su hijo preparado para lanzar otro cargamento de agua salada, él negó con la cabeza antes de verse envuelto en una pequeña batalla contra su muchacho mientras escuchaba las risas de su hija y esposa…quizás Hermione tenía razón, si lo pensaba detalladamente, aquella playa si le traía paz, aun cuando Trey lo había arrastrado hasta la zona donde las olas rompían contra la superficie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba algo nerviosa, bueno, bastante nerviosa, es decir ¿Cuántas veces en la vida aprueban una ley en la cual trabajaste desde que tienes quince años? Aun no podía creer que su ley para regular el trabajo de los elfos domésticos tuviera luz verde, no después que uno de sus antiguos jefes de Departamento le había dicho que su pensamiento carecía "de sentido común de cualquier mago o bruja" pero claro ¿Qué iba a esperar de un hombre que parecía tener más años que el mismo tiempo? Pero ahora podría cerrarle la boca y con creces. Era una verdadera pena que jubilara hace cinco meses, ella hubiera pagado lo que fuese por ver su rostro cuando la viera subir a dar su discurso y poner la firma ante todo el Wizengamot, lastimosamente, no se podía tener todo en la vida.

Terminó de arreglarse el cabello y el maquillaje antes de salir disparada escaleras abajo al ver la hora y darse cuenta que si no tomaba los polvos flu ahora, llegaría tarde a su propia ceremonia; debió hacerle caso a Severus y dormirse temprano pero claro, sus nervios pudieron más que ella y solo pudo caer en los brazos de Morfeo una vez que su respiración se normalizó luego de que su esposo la hiciera tocar el cielo con sus suaves embistes.

Escuchó suaves golpes de loza contra loza y bostezos que obviamente solo podían ser de su hijo mayor

 **-Nunca más vuelvo a ir a entrenar hasta tan tarde-** Dijo Trey **-Mucho menos en vacaciones-**

 **-Eres el capitán, podías cancelarlo-** Le respondió Honey antes de llevar una cucharada de avena a su boca

 **-Ni siquiera sé porque soy el capitán, odio tener cargos… ¿Por qué soy Capitán si dejé estipulado desde que estoy en Cuarto año que nunca lo sería?-**

 **-Tus compañeros de equipo lo pidieron-** Comentó Severus mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- **Fue decisión casi unánime-**

 **-Dimitiré y le daré mí puesto a Elian, él si tiene madera de capitán, mi voto fue para él, es la segunda mayoría…segunda y única-**

 **-Te equivocas Trey-** Dijo Snape ante el asombro de los mellizos **-El señor Jagger deberá competir contra el señor Watkins por el puesto…si es que los demás permiten tu renuncia-**

 **-Magno…ese imbécil…-** Dijo con rabia **-¿Es que acaso ni en vacaciones deja de ser un dolor en el culo? Si no fuera porque en verdad es un buen buscador, hace bastante tiempo que tendríamos a otro en el equipo-**

 **-¿Podríamos tener un desayuno en paz? Entiendo que te lleves mal con Magno, es alguien bastante desagradable, pero no es el momento de pensar en eso, ya cuando volvamos a clases discutirás esto-** Intervino Honey al ver como su hermano apretaba con fuerza los cubiertos **-Además, deberías cambiar esa cara, hoy es un día especial para mamá, pon tu mejor sonrisa o te parecerás a papá-**

 **-Muy graciosa señorita-** Dijo Severus **-Será mejor que terminen su desayuno pronto, si no se apresuran llegaremos tarde al ministerio-**

 **-Bueno, mamá aún no se asoma…-** Comentó la joven esparciendo un poco de mermelada en su tostada **-Ah no ¡Buenos días mamá! El desayuno está listo-**

 **-Buenos días-** Dijo la castaña, besando la frente de sus hijos **-Lo lamento, no podré acompañarlos, me quedé dormida y voy algo atrasada-**

 **-Sabía que algo así pasaría-** Dijo su esposo con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro **-Te preparé algo esta mañana para que puedas comer mientras empieza la ceremonia-** ¿Cómo podía lucir tan descansado si había dormido tan poco como ella? **-Será mejor que te apresures o las chimeneas del Ministerio se saturaran-**

 **-Lo sé-** Metió la bolsa con su desayuno dentro de su cartera para luego besar a su esposo con toda la dulzura del mundo **-Nos vemos más tarde, no se retrasen-**

Y dicho esto, Hermione salió de la cocina rumbo a la chimenea de la casa para poder llegar a tiempo.

Ambos mellizos se miraron con complicidad antes de reír por la cara que había puesto su padre ¡Por Merlín! Llevaban bastantes años juntos y cada vez que ella hacía algo de ese estilo, el rostro de su progenitor adoptaba una mueca muy graciosa (Considerando que él siempre se mantenía serio)

 **-¿Y ahora que sucede con ustedes dos?-** Dijo Severus volviendo a su mueca habitual **-Será mejor que se apresuren y Trey, deberás amarrarte el cabello-**

 **-Ya lo sé-** Respondió el mayor algo fastidiado **-Ya terminé, apresúrate Honey, hoy te toca lavar los trastos sucios-**

 **-Sí, ya estoy en eso-** Dijo la joven terminando su tostada y tomando su jugo de naranja de forma rápida

 **-Y nada de zapatillas-** Retrucó el hombre al ver lo que traía puesto su hijo **-¡Por Merlín! Que es una ceremonia formal-**

 **-¡AL MENOS YO NO TENGO LAPIZ LABIAL EN LOS LABIOS!-** Gritó mientras subía hacía su dormitorio

Instintivamente, una de sus manos fue hacía su boca y frotó sus labios en un intento desesperado de quitar aquel maquillaje de su piel, pero muy pronto comprendió que una vez más había caído en el juego de ambos.

Su hija se acercó a él luego de terminar su tarea y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dedicarle una sonrisa

 **-Mamá siempre aplica un hechizo para que su maquillaje no se corra ¿Lo recuerdas?-** Él prefirió el silencio; claro que lo recordaba, pero Hermione lograba fundir su cerebro con tan poco... **-Iré a buscar a Trey y traeré mi cámara, sacaré muchas fotografías-** Dijo alejándose de él rumbo al segundo piso **-Y papá, tienes mermelada de mora en tu mejilla-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Honey guió su baúl hasta la primera planta y esperó por largos cinco minutos a que su hermano bajara, eran las diez con cinco minutos, su padre pasaría por ellos en más o menos diez minutos más para ir a tomar el expreso por última vez. ¡INGRESABAN A SEPTIMO AÑO! Era un suceso importante…más si consideraba que este era "su segunda vez" en aquel grado, aunque claro, este sería el oficial y, claro, esta vez estaría con su hermano y su mejor amiga, no son su madre y sus tíos ¡AH! Y tampoco debía olvidar que ahora si podría ir y pedir consuelo a su padre (O reclamarle libremente sin aquel temor de dejar a Gryffindor en números negativos)

 **-¿Y Trey?-** Dijo su madre ordenando una carpeta llena de pergaminos que debía llevar al ministerio, tenía algunas nuevas pociones que verificar, había sido una de las últimas actividades familiares que habían realizado antes de que ellos tuvieran que volver a Hogwarts **-Tu padre llegará en cualquier momento-**

 **-Iré a buscarlo-**

La verdad sea dicha, el único año en el cual Trey había estado listo a la hora acordada había sido en su primer año y solo había sido porque su madre los había levantado a ambos a las seis de la mañana y se había cerciorado personalmente que ambos tuvieran todo lo necesario la noche anterior. Ella había pasado la prueba a la primera, muy a diferencia de su mellizo, el cual, aun después de la quinta inspección, no lograba completar sus materiales.

Tocó la puerta frente a su cuarto y esperó hasta que una cansada voz le gritó ¡Adelante!

 **-¿Es en serio?-** Dijo la Gryffindor al ver la jaula en el suelo **-Pensé que lo habías hecho ayer-**

 **-Ya está casi lista-** Se excusó **-Pero Ceres no quiere entrar-**

 **-Eso está claro, su jaula estaba completamente sucia, era tu responsabilidad esta semana limpiar las jaulas de las lechuzas-**

Ella acarició las plumas cercanas a las alas, consiguiendo un ululeo de aprobación por parte del mochuelo

 **-Lo lamento Ceres-** Dijo el Slytherin ofreciendo al ave una golosina **-Sabes que es la primera vez que esto pasa-**

 **-Lograste limpiar la de Ramis ¿Por qué no la de Ceres?-** Ella metió al mochuelo a la jaula mientras su mellizo ordenaba a su baúl bajar a toda velocidad y se terminaba de arreglar, él aun andaba descalzo y si sus cálculos no fallaban, su padre subiría en tres segundo si no veía a "las cabezas de escoba" bajar en ese mismo instante

 **-No alcancé, tuve que enviar a Hawk con Hagrid, sabes que no puedo dejarlo solo en casa…mamá lo quiere, pero es mi responsabilidad, además ¿Sabes lo complicado que es poner un hechizo desilusionador a un Hipogrifo? Sin hablar que debí esperar el maldito permiso-** El dio un largo y cansado suspiro **-Luego limpié la jaula de Ramis y para cuando quería empezar con la jaula de Ceres, mamá me ordenó ordenar mi baúl y ¡NO ENCONTRABA MI VARITA!-**

 **-¿Y estaba en tu bolsillo cierto?-**

 **-Omitiré todo comentario porque cierto murciélago entrará a esta habitación en tres…dos…uno…-**

 **-Si no quieren llegar tarde a tomar el tren y tener que usar la red flu para llegar al castillo, sugiero que ambos bajen y vayan con su madre en este mismo instante-**

 **-En eso estábamos-** Dijo la joven **-No te desesperes papá-**

 **-Sí, un minuto más, un minuto menos… ¿Qué más da? Además, creo que estás más que claro que Honey ya venció al tiempo este año ¿No es así hermanita?-**

Severus estaba muy consciente de aquello, solo bastaba con ver los antebrazos de su pequeña y el pecho de su hijo para recordar por lo que ambos habían pasado para que todo esto fuera posible

 **-Ya han tentado mucho al tiempo, quizás pudieron con esa batalla, pero ahora o bajan la escalera o cada uno pierde cinco puntos para su casa-**

No debió repetir sus palabras, él solo alcanzó a escuchar sus pasos bajando la escalera y el grito de ¡GANÉ! Por parte de Honey. Él negó con la cabeza ¡Merlín! Como extrañaría estos momentos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había sido un viaje tranquilo, ambos habían compartido el compartimiento con Victoire, Elian, Petra y Adam (Un chico de Ravenclaw bastante callado pero muy amable y que, junto con Honey, había sido nombrado Premio anual). Los seis estaban bastantes nerviosos, era su último año y aunque todos tenían claro que iban a hacer luego de terminar Hogwarts, no podían evitar sentir aquel temor propio de cualquier polluelo a punto de emprender el vuelo por primera vez

 **-Pero veamos el lado bueno de todo esto-** Dijo Petra mientras sacaba un paquete de galletas de su mochila y le ofrecía al resto **-Una vez acabado el colegio, su padre ya no nos quitará puntos-**

 **-Nos amenazó con descontarnos puntos si no bajábamos de inmediato-** Comentó Honey **-Ya que alguien…se estaba demorando-**

 **-Llegamos a la hora, solo estas molesta porque te quité ¿Qué? Un minuto más de besuqueo con Teddy-**

 **-No…no me estaba…-** Se sonrojó

 **-Vamos Honey, sabemos que si lo hiciste-** Dijo su mejor amiga entre risas **-Todos te vimos-**

 **-Sí, también vimos cómo le destrozabas el corazón a James-** Dijo Elian **-Pobre chico-**

 **-Bueno, ella siempre le ha dicho que no corresponde sus sentimientos-** Acotó el Ravenclaw **-Además, Honey nunca le ha dado falsas ilusiones-**

 **-Nuestro siempre correcto Adam dando sus comentarios certeros-** Contrarrestó Trey **-Este año amigo, debes hacer alguna locura, hasta Honey lo ha hecho…casi le da un ataque cardiaco a nuestro padre por besarse con Teddy, yo se los doy a diario-**

 **-No me gusta meterme en problemas-**

 **-Oh, no te meterás en uno…solo le daremos una pequeña sacudida a tu vida-**

 **-Nada de eso Terrance-** Dijo su hermana, tirando del lóbulo de su oreja **-Este año quedamos con que estarías tranquilo, nada de problemas-**

 **-Mira, yo quiero ser un chico tranquilo, es solo que mis ideas son…algo más movidas de lo normal, pero eso no quiere decir que sean malas-** Respondió con una mueca de dolor **-Honey, en verdad ¡ME DUELE!-**

El viaje fue demasiado corto para todos, de un momento a otro debieron parar sus risas y juegos dentro del vagón para cambiarse sus ropas, tomar sus pertenencias y esperar por los carruajes que los llevarían al castillo. Honey miró una vez más al imponente castillo, quizás fuera porque ahora tenía dos memorias mezcladas (La Honey de su tiempo y la Honey que hizo todo ese viaje con el giratiempos que ahora descansaba bajo su blusa) pero encontraba que Hogwarts tenía algo distinto, aunque claro, aquella construcción nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderla, quizás por eso cada año se empeñaba en dibujarlo aun cuando todos le decían que el castillo no iba a cambiar.

Como todos los años, su padre fue colocando el sombrero seleccionador en las cabezas de los pequeños de primer año, grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Albus Severus Potter fue a dar a la mesa de las serpientes, aunque nadie se asombró al escuchar que Scorpius Malfoy iba a parar a la misma casa. Ella escuchó cuando James lanzó un gran _"Maldita sea"_ al igual que su primo Fred que proclamó un _"Una mierda de sombrero"_ ; si bien ambos habían molestado al menor diciendo que era probable que terminara en la casa de Slytherin, el mayor de los Potter le había confesado en una tarde en la cual ambas familias habían quedado de cenar, que él deseaba que su hermano estuviera en Gryffindor para poder seguir cuidando de él. Aunque James no lo demostrara abiertamente, era muy sobreprotector con Albus y Lily.

La joven Gryffindor estuvo toda la cena de bienvenida viendo como su hermano intentaba animar al pequeño Albus, aunque claro, ella sabía que las palabras no eran el fuerte de Trey. No iba a dejar las cosas así, no cuando él era uno de sus "primos" más queridos ¡Por Merlín! Él llevaba el nombre de su padre ¿Cómo no iba a tener un cariño especial por él?

Por suerte, ser prefecta y premio anual tenía sus beneficios, no ocuparlos sería un desperdicio, además no iba a faltar a su deber porque quisiera, dentro de sus obligaciones estaba procurar mantener un buen ambiente dentro de la comunidad escolar ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que esta?

Habló con Victoire para que la reemplazara en su deber de prefecta y debó que ella llevara a los alumnos de primer año hasta la torre de Gryffindor mientras ellas bajaba hacia las mazmorras. Vio a Albus al final de la fila y sin previo aviso, lo tiró hacia donde estaba ella y tapó su boca antes de que pudiera emitir algún sonido

 **-Soy solo yo Al-** Dijo al sentir la desesperación del muchacho

 **-¿Honey? ¿¡Pero qué crees que haces!?-**

 **-Vengo a hablar contigo-** Respondió aplicando un muffliato a la zona **-No creas que no vi tu cara de decepción cuando el sombrero asignó tu casa-**

Los ojos verdes del chico buscaron desesperadamente la punta de sus zapatos

 **-Yo…bueno…verás…-**

 **-Albus, Slytherin no es una mala casa, ninguna casa es mala-**

 **-Si eso ya lo sé, pero…-**

 **-Pero…-** Lo animó

 **-Pero no es una buena casa para un Potter-** Dijo finalmente

 **-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso Albus?-**

 **-Toda mi familia ha estado en Gryffindor, mamá, papá, mis abuelos, mi hermano…y yo…yo estoy en Slytherin-** Él seguía escondiendo la mirada **-No quería estar en Slytherin-**

 **-Oh, Albus-** Ella se arrodilló y lo hizo levantar la mirada, solo para encontrar aquellas esmeraldas conteniendo las lágrimas **-Al, escúchame, no eres el primero ni el último en estar en otra casa diferente a lo que dicta la familia, mira a Lucy, es una Weasley y está en Slytherin, o Dominique que terminó Hufflepuff ¡Hasta Louis quedó en la casa de Ravenclaw!-**

 **-Si…cuando el tio Percy nos dijo que Lucy había sido seleccionada para Slytherin, nuestro abuelo casi se desmaya-**

 **-Ahora piensa en Trey y en mí, todos veían a Trey como un Gryffindor y a mí como una Slytherin, pero vaya sorpresa, fue todo lo contrario-** Honey le revolvió el cabello **-No importa en qué casa fuiste seleccionado Albus, seguirás siendo tú, el mismo chico que le gusta leer y comer galletas de vainilla al frente de la chimenea mientras juega con su hurón-**

Era la primera vez en esa noche que Albus se reia, y Honey agradecía que aquella mueca de tristeza se borrara de su rostro

 **-Gracias Honey-** Dijo abrazándola **-Lo necesitaba-**

 **-No hay de que Al-** Ella golpeó su mejilla suavemente **-Además, la corbata y el color de la túnica combinará con tus ojos ¿No lo crees?-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ese día había sido en extremo agotador, si no fuera porque ella en verdad amaba su trabajo hubiera explotado en cualquier segundo; quizás Kingsley tenía razón, trabajar en dos departamentos le pasaría la cuenta tarde o temprano. Tenía pociones que validar, ingredientes que contabilizar, permisos internacionales de bestias mágicas que analizar, dar conferencias por su ley de trabajo digno para los elfos domésticos…si, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

Salió de la chimenea del despacho de su esposo y de inmediato el aroma de una deliciosa comida hizo que su estómago rugiera, su última comida había sido cerca del mediodía y ya era bastante tarde

 **-Hola mamá-** Dijo Honey levantando su vista de sus deberes **-¿Cómo te fue?-**

 **-Muy bien, aunque tengo mucho trabajo que entregar-**

 **-Estamos igual, estoy terminando mi trabajo para el profesor Burrows-**

 **-¿Tienes alguna duda?-**

 **-No, tengo todo lo que necesito en mis apuntes y en este libro que me recomendó mi madrina-**

 **-Espero ver ese "Excepcional" en tu informe Honey-**

Ella sintió las manos de su marido en sus hombros mientras su hija rodaba sus ojos para volver escribir en su pergamino mientras susurraba un _"Ya verá"_. Hermione dio media vuelta y besó la mejilla de Severus para luego descansar su cabeza en uno de sus hombros

 **-Como anhelé hacer esto durante el día-**

Él rodeó su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo

 **-Creo que no fui el único con un mal día-**

 **-Papá solo dice que "Fue un mal día" porque logré desarmarlo en clases…con un hechizo no verbal-** Aquella sonrisa de triunfo no pudo ser borrada durante todo el día, no después de escuchar a sus amigos aplaudir y ver el rostro de asombro de su padre y hermano **-Y ni siquiera me dio puntos ¡Casi me los quita!-**

 **-Burlarse de un maestro no es una actitud que se premie con puntos-**

 **-No me burlé de ti-** Se defendió guardando su pluma, tinta y demás materiales **-Solo dije…-**

 **-Gritaste-** La corrigió

 **-"Grité" ¡Lo logré!-** Honey se acercó hasta ellos **-Además, debes admitirlo, estabas orgulloso de mi-**

 **-Tal vez…-** Respondió Severus **-Pero, cambiando de tema, es hora de cenar-**

 **-¿Y Trey?-** Quiso saber Hermione

 **-Dijo que iba a citar al equipo a una reunión, hoy iba a dar su renuncia a la capitania de forma formal. Aun no empieza la temporada, así que es su única oportunidad-**

El hombre acomodó la mesa para poder cenar. Era algo de todos los miércoles, desde primer año, sus hijos reservaban aquel día para poder pasar algo de tiempo familiar; si bien él permitía que ambos entraran con cierta libertad al despacho para poder hacer sus tareas, era aquel día en el cual olvidaban que estaban en el castillo y se trasladaban hacía su hogar.

Comieron en relativa calma, Hermione les comentó a ambos su nueva idea sobre regulación de hombres lobos y sobre una posible nueva fórmula de la poción matalobos que había estado pensando; el brillo en los ojos de ambos se hizo evidente

 **-Es solo una idea, aun debo perfeccionarla-**

 **-Pero todo comienza con una idea ¿No?-**

 **-Podríamos empezar este fin de semana-** Comentó su esposo luego de terminar con su pescado

 **-¿Este fin de semana? ¡Por Merlín Severus! Dale un respiro a mi cerebro-**

Él iba a responder algo relacionado a que seguía siendo una insoportable sabelotodo, pero unos golpes desesperados en la puerta de su despacho lo obligaron a levantarse de donde estaba e ir por aquella molesta persona que osaba interrumpir su cena familiar

 **-¡Profesor Snape!-** Gritó el heredero de los Malfoy apenas él abrió la puerta **-¡Es una emergencia!-**

 **-Pero qué demonios está pasando Malfoy-**

 **-Es Trey padrino-** Dijo rápidamente Albus olvidándose de las formalidades **-Se está golpeado con Watkins en la sala común-**

 **-¿Qué?-**

El equipo de Slytherin había experimentado varios cambios a lo largo de los años, una vez escuchó de la boca de su padre que por bastante tiempo, ninguna mujer había defendido los colores de la casa, hasta que, posterior a la guerra, las chicas se habían animado y ahora eran parte esencial del equipo, sobre todo en ese instante en el cual daba a conocer su renuncia al título de capitán y Magno estaba por ir por su yugular

 **-Eso pasa cuando tenemos a un idiota de capitán-** Dijo el buscador bastante enojado **-¿En verdad te eligieron, o tu papá te nombró para darte un gusto?-**

 **-No metas a mi padre en esto-** Respondió Trey **-Los votos fueron contados por Madame Hooch y lo sabes-**

 **-No es el momento de ponerse a pelear chicos-** Dijo Elian, quien jugaba como golpeador **-Trey ya explicó porque no quería ser capitán, debimos tomarlo en cuenta al momento de la elección-**

 **-Al fin alguien que habla mi idioma-**

 **-Está bien, Trey no quiere ser el capitan-** Dijo una de las cazadoras, Diana, que cursaba quinto año **-Según tengo entendido, Magno y Elian tienen la siguiente mayoría-**

 **-Yo puedo ser el capitán-** Dijo Magno casi de inmediato **-A diferencia de cierto integrante, a mí no me dan miedo las responsabilidades-**

 **-Por lo que sé, los auto votos no cuentan-** Comentó el guardián del equipo **-Las chicas, Elian y yo votamos por Trey y no hay que ser un genio para saber quién votó nuestro renunciado capitán-**

 **-¿No crees que es patético votar por ti mismo?-** Dijo Trey **-Vamos, podrías tener un poco de dignidad-**

 **-Por favor, cálmense-** Intentó persuadir Clarisse, la compañera de labores de Elian **-No llegaremos a ninguna parte si…-**

 **-Al menos yo tengo los pantalones para asumir mis responsabilidades. No es la primera vez que abandonas un puesto ¿O no Snape? Aunque claro, siendo el hijo de un profesor…-**

 **-Magno, será mejor que cierres la boca o midas tus palabras si no quieres que…-**

 **-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Ir con tu padre y acusarme? ¿Pedirle a la directora que me castigue? ¿A uno de los profesores que me tenga en detención por el resto del año? ¿Le pedirás a Hagrid uno de sus asquerosos bichos y me lo lanzaras?-**

 **-Magno, no es el momento de pelear…-** Intentó razonar Elian

 **-Tu cállate-** Siseó el buscador

 **-No te atrevas a hablarle de esa forma mi amigo Watkins o juro que…-**

 **-¿Qué piensas hacerme Snape?-** Lo retó **-Quizás…lanzarme un Avada Kedrava como lo hizo tu padre con el director Dumbledore-**

El silencio en la sala común de Slytherin fue palpable. Aquello era un tabú dentro de las serpientes porque, aun cuando conocían el papel que había desempeñado su jefe de casa en la guerra y que aquella acción fue solo parte de un plan, no querían incomodar al hombre con aquel horrible recuerdo. Aunque claro, siempre hay excepciones a la regla.

Magno estaba listo para bloquear cualquier hechizo que fuese lanzado, pero nunca esperó que Trey fuera a golpearlo con tanta fuerza en el rostro. Él sintió como la sangre corría por su mentón y como su labio inferior se iba hinchando poco a poco

 **-Te dije que cerraras la boca-** Dijo el pelinegro mientras sobaba sus nudillos **-Vuelve a decir algo así y te irá peor-**

 **-Trey, creo que será mejor que…salgas y te relajes un poco-** Intentó razonar la otra cazadora del equipo, una chica de cuarto año **-Elian ¿Por qué no lo acompañas?-**

 **-Sí, vamos Trey, te hará bien-** El chico comenzó a empujar a su amigo por los hombros hacia la salida de la sala común **-Quizás podamos ir a la cocina y pedir algo de comer-**

 **-Si claro, dejen que el cobarde se vaya-** Dijo Magno escupiendo la sangre que se había acumulado en su boca **-¿Pero que más se va a esperar? El hijo de un asesino y de una puta que se acuesta con su profesor para obtener buenas calificaciones, no me extrañaría que su hermana hiciera lo mismo con el profesor Longbottom o el profesor Burrows -**

 **-¡YA ME HARTASTE WATKINS!-** Rugió el pelinegro yendo a toda velocidad hacía el chico y propinándole otro golpe en la cara **-De mi dí lo que quieras, pero no voy a permitir ni tolerar que digas otra mentira sobre mi familia ¿Te quedó claro?-**

 **-Yo voy a decir lo que se me venga en gana-** Respondió el chico, golpeando al ex capitan el en estomago

 **-Entonces…atente a las consecuencias imbécil-**

Ambos comenzaron a propinarse golpes a diestra y siniestra provocando que la sala común poco a poco fuera convirtiéndose en un ring de boxeo. Fue en uno de los tantos gritos de ¡PELEA, PELEA, PELEA! Que Severus Snape entró en la sala común y presenció cómo su hijo respondía a un derechazo en la mandíbula con un certero golpe en la nariz que dejó al joven buscador en el suelo con una potente hemorragia

 **-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!-** Bramó Severus al ver tal escena **-Que alguien lleve al señor Watkins a la enfermería y tú-** Dijo de tal forma que Trey sintió su sangre congelarse **-Con la directora, AHORA-**

 **-Pero…-**

 **-¡HE DICHO QUE AHORA TERRANCE! ¡Y APRESURE A LLEVAR AL SEÑOR WATKINS A ENFERMERÍA SEÑOR JAGGER, QUE LUEGO LO DEBERÁ ACOMPAÑAR A LA OFICINA DE LA DIRECTORA!-**

Lo único que pudo escuchar Honey cuando vio a su hermano subir hacia la oficina de McGonagall fue un "Jodida mierda", aunque, por como tenía sus manos y su rostro, sabía que estaba en graves problemas. Pelear a lo muggle estaba estrictamente prohibido al igual que los duelos entre estudiantes, ambos lo tenían más que claro, aunque claro, ganas de hechizar a otros no les faltaban pero siempre habían sabido controlarse ¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a tal pérdida de control?

Se quedó bajo las escaleras esperando por su hermano, aun cuando su padre le había dejado muy en claro que se fuera a su sala común, no iba a dejar a su hermano en esos instantes cuando más la necesitaba. Además su madre la había apoyado diciendo que lo más probable es que Trey luego necesitaría a un amigo a quien contarle todo. Y ella sería ese amigo.

Su mellizo bajó luego de una hora. Se veía bastante irritado y con ganas de seguir golpeando a las personas; observó además que si bien sus heridas habían sido tratadas, sus manos aun presentaban rasmillones

 **-Trey…-** Dijo ella de forma suave **-Yo…-**

 **-No quiero hablar-** Respondió de forma cortante **-Y será mejor que te vayas, papá está terminando de asignarle el castigo a ese idiota o no tarda en bajar-**

 **-No me importa si me castiga, solo quiero saber porque lo golpeaste-**

 **-Porque se me dio la gana-**

 **-Vamos Trey, puedes confiar en mi-** Ella tomó su mano con suavidad, intentando no tocar sus heridas **-Por favor-**

Había un cosa que él odiaba de su hermana, esa cara y esos ojos que lo hacían ceder a sus peticiones ¡Y ELLA NO ERA LA UNICA QUE HACÍA ALGO ASÍ! Su madre y su novia sabían de esa táctica y vaya que la sabían utilizar

 **-Está bien-** Dijo derrotado

Ambos sabían cuál era el lugar para guardar sus secretos, era el sitio que les había otorgado la posibilidad de conocerse por primera vez.

La sala de los menesteres estaba adornada como la sala de estar de su casa, con la chimenea con un reconfortante fuego, la mesa del centro con algunas bebidas y bocadillos y aquella alfombra que más que alguna vez los albergó para dormir aun ante las quejas de sus padres, aunque aquella "copia" tenía una falla. En el fondo de la sala, afirmado en la pared, un espejo muy peculiar estaba frente a ellos, como un viejo amigo que ha esperado su regreso. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonreír al verlo una vez más

 **-Pensar que hace diecisiete años que no entramos aquí-**

 **-Bueno, luego de recuperar nuestras memorias, podríamos decir que solo han pasado meses-**

 **-¿Y así dices que yo soy el técnico?-**

 **-He pasado mucho tiempo contigo-** Respondió Honey sacándose los zapatos y la túnica para poder estar más cómoda en la alfombra **-Hemos estado juntos mucho antes de ser concebidos-**

 **-Sí, éramos los espermatozoides más unidos de la vida-** Dijo Trey imitando a su hermana

 **-Idiota-** Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

 **-Lo sé-** Respondió él **-Tan idiota como para dejarme llevar por las provocaciones de ese imbécil-**

Ella se acercó a su mellizo y lo abrazó con cuidado, no porque tuviera miedo de su reacción, sino más bien, por miedo a lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba

 **-¿Qué pasó?-** Preguntó suavemente

Luego de un largo suspiro, Trey le contó todo lo sucedido en la sala común de las serpientes. Honey solo estaba en silencio escuchando con atención todo lo que su hermano tenía que relatar y si ella era sincera, también hubiera golpeado al tarado de Watkins en su lugar; ya lo había dicho en esa misma sala, él podía ser algo impulsivo, bromista y "un dolor en el trasero" pero Trey era una buena persona, amaba a su familia y amigos porque para él eran una parte importante de su vida.

Y no podía crecer que su padre y madrina lo hubieran castigado.

 **-¿Solo dos semanas sin quidditch?-** Dijo Hermione terminando de redactar un pergamino

 **-Y deberá ayudar a Filius en el club de duelo-** Agregó Severus sentandose en el sillón frente a la chimenea **-Tambien a Horace en su tonto club de Eminencia-**

 **-Eso no parecen castigos-**

 **-Pero si consideramos como es Trey, tener responsabilidades de algo que no le apetece, es igual que…-**

 **-Quitarle el quidditch o sus permisos especiales para ayudar a Hagrid con las sus criaturas-**

 **-Además, mañana también me traerá sus comic y sus esferas de malabares-**

 **-Eso si que debió dolerle-** Comentó Hermione sentándose en el regazo de su esposo **-No debes ser tan cruel Severus, no lo estoy defendiendo, nunca le hemos enseñado a resolver las cosas con violencia pero esta vez Trey solo estaba…-**

 **-Lo sé Hermione-** Dijo mientras acariciaba la mano de su castaña **-Y créeme, me sentí muy mal al tener que castigarlo, pero no estuvo bien lo que hizo-**

 **-No es un mal chico-**

 **-Solo es algo impulsivo, en eso se parece bastante a tí-**

 **-Si no hubiera sido impulsiva, ellos no estarían aquí-**

 **-En ese caso, también debo agradecerle a Honey por ser tan impulsiva y hacer ese viaje en el tiempo, aunque si lo pensamos bien, aquello fue peor que la pelea de nuestro hijo y no la hemos castigado-**

Hermione rodó los ojos y lo besó

 **-Mejor deja de pensar y aprovecha que esta noche no debes hacer rondas-** Ella se acomodó mejor en su regazo **-Podemos tomar té o quizás…-**

 **-¿Quizás qué?-** Preguntó con la voz ronca y acariciando sus caderas

 **-Podría demostrarte que tan impulsiva puedo llegar a ser-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El profesor Fliwtick era bastante respetado por todos sus alumnos y podía decir con cierto orgullo que también era uno de los más queridos, por eso, no era de extrañar que el club de duelo fuera una de las actividades extra escolares más solicitadas por los estudiantes que deseaban aprender y demostrar sus habilidades. Con tantos alumnos inscritos en aquella actividad, no dudó ni un segundo en pedir ayuda a algunos de los alumnos más aventajados de su materia; Honey fue desde un principio su primera opción y su mano derecha, algunas veces no podía ocultar su favoritismo por la hija de su compañero de labores, quien en más de una ocasión le recordaba aquellas palabras que le había dicho cuando descubrieron su relación

 _ **-"Quien iba a pensar Filius, que tu alumna favorita es hija de un 'error' entre la señorita Granger y yo"-**_

Claro, él (Al igual que la mayoría del cuerpo docente) había considerado aquella relación iba a tener un buen final, para ese entones Hermione Granger estaba dejando su adolescencia para entrar de lleno en su juventud y Severus ya tenía un buen tramo recorrido de su adultez, sin contar que sus decisiones en el pasado habían dejado marcas que nunca podrían ser olvidadas por la comunidad mágica. Pero ahora, luego de un poco más de diecisiete años, todos se habían dado cuenta que oponerse a esa relación había sido un error ¡Y PENSAR EN LO DEBASTADO QUE HABÍAN VISTO A SNAPE LUEGO DEL ATAQUE DE AMELIE! Nunca, ni en sus más recónditos pensamientos imaginaron ver a su colega al borde de las lágrimas.

Ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo a lo largo de los años, sus hijos eran el reflejo de todo el amor que había entre ellos

 **-Profesor Flitwick, las lecciones ya van a empezar-**

 **-¡Si, si, por supuesto!-** Dijo el profesor saliendo de sus pensamientos **-Honey ¿Podrías ir al salón y traerme los libros que dejé sobre el escritorio?-**

 **-Claro profesor-**

 **-Y Adam, hoy estarás a cargo de supervisar a los chicos de primero y segundo-**

 **-¿Repasaremos el encantamiento de desarme?-**

 **-Si, aún es muy pronto para pasar a otros hechizos-** El Ravenclaw asintió y comenzó a preparar su zona para el entrenamiento **-Y para ti Trey…estarás con los de quinto y sexto-**

 **-Si, no hay problema profesor-**

Él sabía porque estaba allí, Minerva y Severus lo habían traído escoltado hasta su despacho y él había aceptado bastante contento tenerlo como ayudante. No era mal estudiante, sus calificaciones eran muy similares a las de su hermana aunque muy a diferencia de ella, el chico prefería hacer otras cosas en su clase en vez de prestar atención, pero nunca había sido revoltoso o había interferido en la lección

 _ **-"Es que si le soy sincero, al igual que la clase de mi padre, lo encuentro innecesario. Soy más de auto aprendizaje, pero usted siempre me ha agradado, por eso hago el esfuerzo de estar atento…y así evito un regaño de mis padres, o peor, de Honey"-**_

El reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde en punto y los alumnos comenzaron a llenar el salón destinado al club de duelo. Rápidamente los tutores llamaron a sus grupos y comenzaron a repasar y practicar la lección del día. Estaba siendo una sesión como cualquier otra, quizás uno que otro chico de primero con dificultades para sostener bien su varita pero nada de qué alarmarse, hasta que las risas comenzaron a hacerse presentes en el salón

" _Quince minutos antes de las risas"_

 **-Adam, ¿Me ayudarás?-**

 **-¿Tengo opción de negarme?-**

 **-No te estoy obligando-**

 **-No, pero sé que cuando pones esa cara es mejor que acepte tu propuesta-**

 **-Es por eso que eres Ravenclaw, eres un chico bastante listo-** Dijo Honey acercándose a su amigo **-Pero te aseguro que no es nada tan malo-**

 **-Bueno, eso me tranquiliza un poco-** Él suspiró **-¿Y que necesitas?-**

 **-Solo deja de Albus quede frente a los de tercer año ¿Están trabajando en pareja no?-**

 **-¿Solo eso?-** Preguntó algo confundido **-Honey ¿Qué pretendes?-**

 **-Adam ¿Crees que yo haría algo que atente contra la seguridad de las personas?-**

 **-Por el bien de nuestra amistad, no me hagas responder esa pregunta-** Ella lo golpeó en el hombro **-¿Ves? Acabas de agredir a una persona-**

 **-Eso no cuenta, eras tu-**

 **-Ve a tu grupo antes que me arrepienta de hacerte este favor-** Dijo jalando las mejillas de la joven **-Si no te apresuras, ese chico te Hufflepuff quemará todo a su alrededor-**

 **-Estoy pensando que es un hijo de Hefesto-** Bromeó

 **-Y yo estoy pensando que debes dejar esa saga muggle e ir a ver a esos chicos-**

Honey se separó de su amigo y continuó con su lección luego de extinguir las llamas que aquel Hufflepuff de tercer año había ocasionado en una de las sillas. Observó cómo su amigo ordenaba a los chicos de dos en dos y demostraba sus habilidades de duelista

 **-Todo está en la muñeca y en la correcta pronunciación-** Dijo el Ravenclaw a su grupo **-Ahora, esto será un duelo de prueba, solo usaran el encantamiento de desarme ¿Quedó claro?-**

Honey le guiñó el ojo a ambos Slytherin que iban a ayudarla en su pequeña venganza. En verdad, ella estaría en deuda con Albus y Scorpius el resto del año

 **-Bien chicos, a la cuenta de tres…uno, dos…-**

 **-Debes concentrarte, eres un gran mago, sé que solo te falta centrarte más y este hechizo te saldrá de maravilla-**

 **-¿Estas segura?-**

 **-Claro-** Honey se separó el chico y lo dejó frente a un maniquí **-Ahora, siente como la magia fluye, mueve de forma suave y segura tu varita y di el hechizo-**

 **-Incendio-**

 **-Tres-**

 **-Expelliarmus-** Dijo Albus apuntando al Hufflepuff justo en el instante en el cual Scorpius se hacía a un lado.

Honey vio en preciso instante en el cual la varita del chico salía por los aires y su hechizo daba de lleno en la túnica de un Slytherin de sexto en particular

 **-No…¿No huelen a quemado?-** Dijo Trey al grupo que en esos momentos estaba repasando hechizos de ataque

 **-Debe ser el idiota del grupo de tu hermana-**

 **-Ummm, Magno-** Dijo una de sus compañeras

 **-¿Si?-**

 **-Tu túnica está en llamas-**

 **-¡PERO QUE…!-** Exclamó, llamando la atención de todos mientras intentaba apagar las llamas de su túnica con fuertes pisadas

 **-A mí ni me mires que ni te he tocado-** Dijo Trey con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras su "alumno" apagaba a duras penas su ropa que, para ese entonces, ya estaba arruinada

Un fuerte portazo y un ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! Fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que Magno Watkins saliera "corriendo" del aula.

Honey se encontró con la mirada de su mellizo y le guiñó el ojo, mientras comenzaba a planear como iba a darle a ese idiota aquel laxante que su tio George le había dado sin que se diera cuenta. Nadie se metía con su familia, muy en especial con su hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los meses pasaban demasiado rápido para el gusto de los alumnos de séptimo, además de lidiar con los propios exámenes del colegio, algunos ya habían recibido las respuestas a sus postulaciones a distintas academias, maestrías o a diferentes equipos de quidditch. Honey había recibido su citación para presentar su examen teórico para la academia de aurores, el sábado sería el gran día y esa semana no había descansado casi en lo absoluto. Victoire Weasley, en toda su facultad de mejor amiga de la pelinegra había insistido, de todas las formas, en obligar a su mejor amiga a dormir sus necesarias ochos horas ¡Por Merlín! Hasta le había escrito a su tía Hermione y había hablado directamente con el profesor Snape (Ella sabía que él le tenía bastante estima, cuando era más pequeña lo llamaba tio Severus y no se molestaba, además, bastante veces había ido a su casa, tanto como amiga de sus hijos, como por novia de Trey, pero no porque tuviera cierto grado de aceptación de su parte iba a tenar su suerte). Ni siquiera él logró hacer entrar en razón a su amiga

La rubia también estaba preocupada, quería ser Herbolaría y aunque el profesor Longbottom le había escrito una excelente carta de recomendación para que fuera enviada a Pomona Sprout y la aceptara como su estudiante, Victoire tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena

 **-Vic, oye Vic-** Llamó la capitana del equipo de Hufflepuff, Petra **-Vic, tienes una araña en tu túnica-**

 **-¡QUITAMELA!-**

Madame Pince al oir tal grito les dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y una clara advertencia no verbal que a la próxima serían echadas de la biblioteca sin posibilidad de reclamar

 **-Petra...casi nos metes en un aprieto-**

 **-Lo siento, pero te estaba hablando y ni siquiera me prestabas atención-**

 **-Perdóname, en verdad-** Dijo la rubia **-Es solo que estoy preocupada por Honey, en dos días más es su examen y…-**

 **-Conozco a mi amiga, sé que es capaz de sobre exigirse hasta límites insospechados-** La chica suspiró **-Aunque también sé que…hay alguien a quien no puede negarse-** Dijo con voz burlona

 **-Pero Teddy está en la academia-**

 **-Pero no en Azkaban, podrías escribirle y hacer un pequeño plan, recuerda que este sábado tenemos salída a Hogsmade, Honey alcanza a dar un paseo en la tarde, o puede tener una cita en Londres muggle con nuestro pequeño lobito-**

 **-Quizas tengas razón-**

 **-Si la tengo-** Dijo con una sonrisa la chica **-Una cita es la mejor forma en la cual una chica vuelve a preocuparse por su estado, mírame a mí, todos los días estoy hecha un desastre por los entrenamientos, pero cuando llega la fecha para ir al pueblo y sé que podré verme con mi novia ¡Tú ya me has visto!-**

Madame Pince volvió a dirigir una fría mirada a ambas chicas, la tercera sería la definitiva

 **-Pondré en práctica tu técnica…y ahora debo irme, quedé de…pues…-** El sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de la Gryffindor

 **-Dile a ese idiota que le patearé el trasero en dos semanas más, en el último partido-**

Las serpientes habían perdido el primer partido contra Ravenclaw y habían ganado contra los leones solo porque el nuevo buscador logró hacerse con la snitch antes que James Potter. Los Hufflepuff estaban emocionados por tener altas posibilidades de ganar la copa de quidditch, sobretodo Petra, ya que quería dejar la capitania con un sólido triunfo

 **-Se lo diré, tenlo por seguro-**

Victoire tomó todas sus cosas y las acomodó en su bolso para luego salir de la biblioteca y caminar hacia el patio de Hogwarts. Ambos habían quedado de pasear cerca del lago negro aprovechando que los últimos días de invierno proporcionaban un grato ambiente. No fue difícil para ella encontrarlo, él era bastante alto, fácilmente le sacaba cinco centímetros al profesor Snape y eso ya era decir bastante.

Ella aprovechó que su novio estaba distraído y lo abrazó por la espalda, descansando su rostro más o menos a la altura del corazón

 **-Yo también te extrañé-** Dijo Trey cubriendo las manos de la chica con las suyas **-Es una pena que no tomaras Estudios muggle-**

 **-Tengo Runas y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con ustedes-**

 **-Tienes el mismo horario que Honey-** Dijo volteándose y besando la frente de la Gryffindor **-Yo preferí evitar Aritmancia, mi cerebro hubiera explotado-**

 **-Así como lo hará el de tu hermana si no para de una vez-** Comentó la chica mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia el lago **-Está peor que para los TIMOS-**

 **-Ni me lo recuerdes, nos hizo estudiar con un mes de anticipación ¡Hasta logró que mamá y papá me obligaran a estudiar Herbología!-**

 **-Estoy preocupada Trey, es en serio, ya hablé con tus padres y ni ellos lograron que entrara en razón-** Victoire soltó un cansado suspiro **-Estaba pensando en escribirle a Teddy para…-**

 **-Ya lo hice-** Comentó el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro **-A Honey le hará bien verlo, la última vez fue en navidad y ya estamos en Marzo, es momento que esos dos se pongan al día. Le comenté toda la situación y ¿Qué crees? Tiene ese fin de semana libre, así que nuestro querido Lupin escoltará a mi pequeña hermana luego de su examen-**

 **-¿Y tus padres?-** Si bien el profesor aceptaba a Teddy como novio de Honey, no se podía negar que era muy protector con ella ¡Merlín! Todavía recordaba aquel rostro completamente serio cuando el chico besó a su amiga bajo el muérdago en la casa de sus abuelos, había sido un gesto completamente inocente y dulce, pero para el profesor Snape, Honey siempre iba a ser "su niña"

 **-Mamá logró convencer a papá-** Respondió como si nada el chico sentándose en el suelo y jalando suavemente a su novia para que hiciera lo mismo **-Creo que irán a una Opera o algo así-**

 **-Eres un buen hermano Trey-** Ella le obsequió un beso lento, uno que logró exaltar al joven en más de un sentido

 **-¿Solo un buen hermano?-**

 **-Tienes otras cualidades que amo, pero creo que las reservaré para mi o se te subieran a la cabeza-**

 **-Podrías decir que soy una buena lechuza-** Ella lo miró con confusión, justo lo que estaba buscando **-Mi padrino manda a decir-**

 **-El profesor Longbottom, Trey-** Lo corrigió, solo para molestarlo

 **-Tú me entiendes, pero sí, tu jefe de casa me mandó a decir que la profesor Sprout te espera en Septiembre para ser su aprendiz y… ¡WOH!-**

Él solo pudo sentir como ella lo abrazaba con más y más fuerza hasta que logró que su equilibrio flaqueara y ambos terminaran de lleno en el suelo

 **-¿Es en serio? ¿Estás hablando en serio?-**

 **-Jamás bromearía con algo así Vic, quieres ser Herbolaría desde que eras una niña-**

 **-Y… ¿Y mi carta?-**

 **-La lechuza de la profesora enfermó, se supone que él te iba a dar la noticia, la profesora habló con él por via Flu en la noche; pero como me encontró en el camino y le dije que me iba a encontrar contigo…-** Ella volvió a besarlo

 **-Tienes razón, eres una excelente lechuza Trey-**

Nunca pensó que dar un examen fuese la acción más atemorizante de su vida, claro, había estudiado (Quizás más de lo que debería según varias personas, entre ellas su madre, la "insufrible sabelotodo") había practicado y (no es que ella fuese presumida) había contestado y dado un examen práctico de excelencia, pero aun así, Honey sentía que su mundo se iba a derrumbar si no veía su nombre escrito en la pizarra del departamento de aurores esa misma tarde cuando publicaran los resultados

 **-Todo va a estar bien Honey, tranquila-**

 **-Pero ¿Y si repruebo? ¿Qué tal si respondí con la tinta que no correspondía? ¿Y si pasé mal mis respuestas? ¡Peor aún! ¿Y si se les perdió mi pergamino?-**

 **-Honey…-** Dijo Teddy **-Nada de eso va a pasar, estoy seguro de que pasaras, mira, hasta yo lo hice-**

 **-Tú eres muy listo-**

 **-No tanto como tú-** La animó mientras besaba su mano **-Siempre has sido la más lista de todos, si no fuera por ti, nunca hubiera aprendido Pociones o Artimancia, también Herbología…-**

 **-Lo unico que hice fue decirte que te concentraras-**

 **-Solo me distraía por pensar en tí-**

La chica se sonrojó y él aprovechó de besar sus labios con suma lentitud, ambos habían notado la ausencia del otro durante el año pero eran conscientes de que era algo inevitable, Teddy era el mayor, así que era lógico que fuese el primero en emigrar de Hogwarts y comenzara a trazar su camino, camino que en algún momento quería unir con Honey con algo más que un noviazgo

 **-Ahora tú me estas desconcentrando-** Lo acusó cuando el aire los hizo separarse

 **-¿No crees que la vida es muy irónica?-**

 **-Sí, sobre todo al verte usar una camiseta que dice "Los lobos mandan"-**

 **-Es que no logro encontrar ninguna camiseta que diga "Gryffindor manda" así que debí conformarme con esta-** Honey no pudo evitar reir.

Teddy había preparado unas cuantas cosas para hacer un picnic para el deleite de su novia, él era un excelente cocinero, sobre todo cuando preparaba aquellas galletas de chocolate que tenían pequeños trozos de coco en su interior. Fueron a un parque cercano donde disfrutaron de la comida y del buen tiempo que Londres les ofrecía para después ir a un Video Game donde hicieron una pequeña apuesta por ver quien lograba la mayor cantidad de ticket.

Honey tuvo que comprar los helados cuando vio que Teddy tenía en su poder unos trescientos ticket y ella solo contaba con un poco más de ciento cincuenta

 **-El helado sabe mejor cuando uno de sus sabores es la victoria-** Dijo el metamorfomago con una sonrisa mientras caminaban de la mano rumbo al parque una vez más

 **-La próxima vez te ganaré-** Dijo la Gryffindor robando una cucharada al helado de su novio **-Debí empezar con los juegos de matar zombies-**

 **-Pero preferiste los juegos de carreras y en todos ellos chocaste-**

 **-Era para dejarte ganar-**

 **-Siempre me he sentido un ganador-** Dijo Teddy mientras observaba a unos niños jugar con un balón **-Por el simple hecho de que mis padres dieron la vida para que esa guerra pudiera terminar, solo por eso, aunque sea algo sin sentido, creo que he ganado mucho-**

Aquello hizo que en su estómago se formara un gran nudo. Quizás ella pudo ir al pasado y recuperar a su madre, pero todas las acciones que logró realizar en ese tiempo no pudieron alterar el hecho de que su novio siguiera sin sus padres.

Algunas veces lo había pensado, quizás debía pasarle el giratiempo a Teddy para permitirle recuperarlos y ser tan feliz como lo era ella en esos instantes. Sabía que él podría con aquella misión, sabía los pormenores de la muerte de sus progenitores, ambos muertos en batalla por dos mortifagos por la maldición asesina, sería fácil para él desviar el ataque y…

 **-Teddy-** Dijo Honey siendo extremadamente consiente del peso del giratiempos que colgaba en su cuello **-Tu ¿Cambiarias el pasado para poder estar con tus padres?-**

 **-Es lo que más deseo en esta vida-**

Ella iba a decir algo como "Entonces ten, aquí tienes mi giratiempos" pero, como siempre, su novio nunca dejaba de sorprenderla

 **-Pero estoy consciente de que el sacrificio de ellos ha forjado una parte de mi de la cual estoy orgulloso, si por algún motivo pudiera cambiar el pasado creo que, esa parte se iría y no sería yo, no sería este Teddy y ¡Me agrada ser este Teddy!-**

Una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Honey

 **-Yo también amo a este Teddy-**

Cuando Honey volvió a Hogwarts esa tarde no podía estar más feliz, había compartido un hermoso día con su novio, pudo hacer unas cuantas fotografías (Tenía una en la cual a Teddy tenía manchada la cara con helado que la dibujaría y se la regalaría para su aniversario) y cuando volvió al Ministerio de Magia, específicamente al Departamento de Aurores, ella pudo ver su nombre en lo más alto

 _1.-Honey. E. Snape:_

 _Examen Teórico: Excepcional_

 _Examen Práctico: Excepcional_

 _Profesor Tutor: Nigel Wolpert/ Jefe de operaciones en Localidades Muggles y agente de Paz_

 _Observaciones: Gran potencial, destreza con el uso de varita y habilidad con hechizos no verbales. No presenta problemas de salud que sean incompatibles con las tareas propias de la profesión._

 _Se espera que la estudiante se presente para el ingreso a la academia el día 01 Agosto del presente año._

Se dejó caer en la cama con su carta de aceptación pegada al pecho. Lo había hecho, estaba aceptada. Sería una auror.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione observaba orgullosa como su hija junto a unos de sus amigos daba el discurso de graduación ¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasaba tan rápido? Ella aún tenía los recuerdos latentes de aquella bebé con pequeños rizos negros y ojos color de miel que daba titubeante sus primeros pasos en los pasillos de su hogar, que balbuceaba en un vago intento de comunicarse y que, de forma muy seguida, tenía arranques de magia. No podía creer que esa bebé, esa pequeña niña ahora estuviera sonriendo a una gran audiencia y estuviera despidiéndose de Hogwarts.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ambos premios anuales, su hija le devolvió una alegre sonrisa mientras que el chico, Adam, apartaba sus ojos grises con completa vergüenza. Ella solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa el recordar que, solo hace tres días atrás, sus hijos y amigos habían ido a Las Tres Escobas a celebrar su graduación y que, luego de que Severus se diera cuenta de que no habían llegado a la cena en el Gran Comedor (Quizás ya no tenían clases, pero seguían siendo alumnos hasta el último momento) fue que ambos decidieron ir a buscarlos. Los encontraron en la mitad del camino, las mejillas de Victoire estaban algo rojas, Honey y Petra estaban conteniendo sus carcajadas mientras que Elian y Trey algo tambaleantes, traían a un muy animado Adam cantando a todo pulmón en himno de Hogwarts

 _-Miren chicosss-_ Había dicho el Ravenclaw con una sonrisa en el rostro _-Ya nosss vienennn a buscarrrr-_

Hubiera pagado lo que fuese por fotografiar el rostro de Severus en cuanto el chico se le acercó y tocó el hombro, como si fuese de lo más normal entre ellos dos

 _-Si quiere, profesor, shoooo, le canto, lo que quierah, hastaaa, hasta…-_ Él había puesto una cara de concentración absoluta _-Una en shireno-_

Si no fuera porque ella los defendió diciendo que ya no sacaba nada con castigarlos siendo egresados y mayores de edad, el pobre chico aún estaría limpiando calderos y el resto de la "pandilla" estaría cortando y destripando sapos.

Ella vio como todos los jefes de casa entregaban a sus alumnos sus pergaminos donde se daba a conocer que habían terminado su educación mágica. Neville, siempre de buen corazón, abrazó a cada uno de sus alumnos, mientras que su esposo solo entregó aquel distintivo y otorgó un apretón de manos a cada Slytherin que se presentaba

 **-¿Ni siquiera porque soy tu hijo?-** Dijo Trey por lo bajo

 **-Sobre todo por eso-** Respondió de forma seca, aunque en esos momentos le hubiera gustado revolver aquella mata de rizos desordenados que cargaba **-Aun sigo siendo tu profesor-**

Trey rodó los ojos y se fue al lugar asignado, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa a su madre y guiñarle el ojo a su melliza.

Luego de la "foto de honor" de todos los graduados, se pasó a las distinciones especiales, aquellos alumnos que habían destacado durante el año.

Minerva se acercó hasta el estrado que alguna vez ocupó Albus Dumbledore y con un suave movimiento de su varita, hizo levitar una pequeña medalla de un brillante dorado frente a la audiencia

 **-Esta medalla-** Dijo solemnemente **-Es para destacar a aquel estudiante que a lo largo de estos siete años, ha sido un verdadero privilegio enseñar. Quizás el termino correcto sea "El mejor de la generación" pero varios profesores sabemos que lo más probable es que aquella frase no sea del todo correcta-** Los ojos de la mujer se posaron sobre el rostro avergonzado de una Gryffindor en particular **-Honey Snape, suba al escenario, por favor-**

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Hermione pudo observar como todos sus compañeros de casa aplaudían con entusiasmo y le gritaban porras mientras Minerva colocaba en la túnica de su hija aquel distintivo que ella también llegó alguna vez. Sus ojos también se posaron en dos pelinegros sentados un poco más lejos, en aquel lugar donde el verde y el plateado dominaban el ambiente, Severus aplaudía con entusiasmo y tenía aquella mirada de orgullo que tenía guardada para ocasiones especiales mientras que Trey celebraba la distinción de Honey como si fuese propio

 **-Ese año-** Dijo McGonagall en un susurro a su ahijada mientras compartían un abrazo **-Compartías el premio con tu madre, si ves bien la medalla, también tiene gradado aquel año-**

 **-Gracias-** Respondió la joven con un ligero temblor en la voz

 **-Para mí es un honor entregarte esto querida, no tienes por qué agradecer-**

Hermione también vio como uno de los amigos de sus hijos, aquel rubio que solo era unos centímetros más bajo que Hagrid, Elian, recibía una distinción por parte de Slughorn al ser uno de sus mejores alumnos y Petra, la pequeña estudiante de Hufflepuff recibía de parte de Madame Hooch y de su jefe de casa, el profesor Burrows un trofeo de quidditch, algo que logró que la chica soltara efusivas lágrimas. Varios chicos fueron premiados, otro Hufflepuff había recibido una medalla por ser "El mejor compañero" y un Ravenclaw "Por ser el más aplicado". Adam tenía un distintivo por ser "El espíritu de Hogwarts" y Victoire por ser la mejor alumna en Herbología

 **-Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: Terrance Snape-**

Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo como Severus observaba a su hijo con completo orgullo mientras este recibía una pequeña placa de parte de Hagrid y era levantado del suelo por el abrazo que el semi gigante le proporcionaba. Ella también estaba orgullosa de él, quizás la hacía regañar de más, algunas veces se metía en problemas y tenía más castigos de los que podía contar pero Trey no era un mal chico, no cuando él era el causante de las risas en la casa, no cuando era tan atento ella, su hermana, novia y amigas, o cuando se ofrecía a cuidar a la pequeña Lily. Era tal como había dicho hace más de diecisiete años su propia hija "Es algo impulsivo, pero no es mal chico".

Cuando toda la ceremonia acabó y el Gran Comedor se logró vaciar casi en su totalidad, la castaña fue directamente hacia sus hijos y antes de que algunos de los dos pudiera reaccionar, los abrazó

 **-Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes-** Les dijo con lágrimas en los ojos **-Ambos son excepcionales-**

 **-Mamá…-** Dijo su hijo con las mejillas un tanto rojas

 **-Lo son-** Reafirmó la castaña **-Y pensar que…hace tan poco eran tan pequeños y ahora ¡Debo levantar la mirada!-**

 **-¿Pensaste de nunca nos íbamos a graduar?-**

 **-No sería la primera vez que huyes de una graduación Honey-**

Esta vez fue el turno de su hija para avergonzarse

 **-Eso fue…totalmente diferente-**

Severus apareció de un momento a otro, asustando a los mellizos al sentir, cada uno, la mano de su padre en el hombro

 **-Pensé que iban a estar afuera, celebrando-**

 **-Solo te estábamos esperando-** Respondió la castaña **-Pensé que…una foto de los cuatro no sería un mal recuerdo-**

 **-¡Es una idea maravillosa mamá!-** La alentó Honey **-Iré a pedirle a alguien que nos ayude-**

Trey copió el gesto de desagrado de su padre, al igual que él, prefería evitar aquellas situaciones, eran, a su punto de vista, bastante vergonzosas, pero para nadie de la familia era un secreto que para Honey el dibujo, la pintura y la fotografía ocupaban un lugar importante en su corazón, así como lo eran los malabares, los comic y las películas de superhéroes para él. Además, ya había soportado varias fotografías el día de hoy ¿Por qué no hacer un último esfuerzo por su pequeña hermana?

Al final, Honey llegó con un chico de Ravenclaw de cuarto año que iba de camino a la fiesta. Ambos estuvieron en el centro mientras sus padres iban a sus costados, Hermione con Trey, Severus con Honey, ambos tocando un hombro de sus hijos mientras ellos tenían sus dedos entrelazados y sonreían a la cámara.

Su ciclo en Hogwarts había terminado de la mejor manera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nunca se había sentido así de nerviosa, tampoco recordaba haber sentido tantas ganas de llorar, ni siquiera en aquel tiempo en el cual su vida corría peligro a causa de, justamente, estar jugando contra el tiempo. Sabía que ese día llegaría, lo había soñado más de una vez a lo largo de su vida, pero nunca pensó que sería tan doloroso. Desde que tenía memoria (Ambas, tanto con su familia completa, hasta solo con su padre) los había tenido cerca ¡Por Merlín! Anoche había ido hasta la habitación de su mellizo y le había pedido dormir con él como si volvieran a tener seis años y él…había aceptado sin replicar.

Siempre había soñado con el día en el cual ingresaría a la academia de Aurores, pero nunca pensó que separarse de su familia sería tan doloroso.

Frente a ella, varios otros "cadetes" se despedían de sus familias e iban junto a su profesor tutor y grupo, si estaban nerviosos no se les notaba, aquella sonrisa llena de orgullo era difícil de eliminar del rostro

 **-¿Asustada?-**

Honey observó a su hermano. Trey siempre había preferido la ropa muggle al igual que ella, llevaba un jeans mezclilla, una camiseta negra con el dibujo del escudo del Capitan América, uno de sus superhéroes favoritos, unos tenis verdes y su pequeña mochila que se colgaba en la cadera, objeto que contenía más espacio del que uno podría imaginar

 **-Y nerviosa-** Se sinceró **-Muy nerviosa-**

 **-Siempre has querido ser Auror, aprobaste el examen de admisión siendo la calificación más alta, tienes un bien tutor ¿Cuál es el problema?-**

 **-Nunca hemos estado tanto tiempo separados…y tan lejos, ten dos semanas más te vas a la reserva natural Trey y yo…-** Ella no quería llorar, menos cuando veía a sus padres acercarse junto a los papeles que había olvidado sobre su cama

 **-Tu estarás cumpliendo tu sueño y yo el mío Honey-** Dijo Trey limpiando una lagrima del rostro de su meliiza **-No digo que no los voy a extrañar, pero…-**

 **-Esto debía pasar algún día, lo sé-**

Severus y Hermione solo se quedaron observando a sus hijos mientras ambos se dejaban envolver en los brazos del otro en un fuerte abrazo. Siempre habían sido muy unidos, tenían sus diferencias, eso era seguro pero, al final del día, luego de varios tira y afloja, se reían, se abrazaban y seguían juntos como si aquella disputa nunca hubiera sucedido

 **-Creo que lo hicimos bien ¿No lo crees?-** Le preguntó Hermione a su esposo

 **-Completamente-** Aseguró dando un pequeño apretón a la mano de su castaña

Cuando Severus le entregó sus documentos a su hija, este dejó por un segundo su máscara de hombre serio y, como si Honey volviera a ser una peque niña, se acercó a ella para cubrirla con su túnica, provocando la risa de la joven

 **-Papá…-**

 **-Tu madre ya hizo las preguntas pertinentes a Wolpert, tendrás libre el fin de semana de Hallowen, así que te estaremos esperando-** La ceja de su hija se levantó **-De ahora en adelante tus días libres los pasarás en la casa-**

 **-Créeme papá, solo planeaba ocuparlos para eso, los voy a extrañar-**

 **-Y nosotros a ti-** Dijo Hermione **-La casa se sentirá tan vacía…ni hablar cuando Trey también se vaya-**

 **-Haré todo lo posible para que mis días libres coincidan con los de Honey, aún no ingresa y ya la extraño-**

 **-¡Idiota!-** Exclamó entre risas la joven al separarse de su padre.

Hermione besó la mejilla de su hija antes de que esta se marchara junto a su grupo al interior de la academia. Era doloroso, pero en ese lugar estaba la felicidad de su hija, no iba a estar triste, no la había perdido, ya la vería y recibiría sus cartas…ella seguía viva, solo que esta vez, estaba un poco más lejos de lo que a ella le gustaría.

La despedida de Trey fue igual de triste, en esa ocasión, habían tenido que ir hasta una colina cerca de la casa del padre de Luna y mientras su hijo les recordaba que no había de que preocuparse, aquella broma de "No encuentro mi varita" casi hace que Severus lo tomara de una oreja y lo devolviera a primer año del colegio

 **-Estaba bromeando, ¿Ves?-** Dijo sacando su varita de la mochila que siempre llevaba en su espalda baja **-Cornejo, Fibra de corazón de Dragón, veintiocho centímetros y seis milímetros, ligeramente flexible. Mi varita en mi bolsillo-**

Severus solo negó con la cabeza antes de revolver el aquello de su hijo con afecto.

Cuando el traslador se llevó a Trey, ambos padres sintieron un vacío en su pecho. Ambos habían emigrado.

De regreso a su casa, Hermione sintió una imperiosa necesidad de ir al segundo piso y revisar las habitaciones de ambos, como si de una forma u otra, aquello le permitiera tener la esencia de sus hijos más cerca. Honey ni siquiera llevaba un mes fuera y que decir de Trey, pero ella…Merlín, ella los extrañaba tanto.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, encontró a Severus viendo las fotografías que tenían sobre la chimenea. Tenian unas cuantas, la mayoría de ellas estaban en una pared de la habitación de su hija, pero estas…

La que su esposo tenía en la mano era del primer día de clase de ambos, cuando habían ido a tomar el expreso por primera vez, para ese entonces sus hijos eran más o menos del mismo porte

 **-Quien iba a pensar que ya pasaran más de siete años desde entonces-** Dijo ella

 **-Ese mismo día tuve que quitarles punto por no obedecer a sus prefectos y no ir a su sala común-**

 **-¿Recuerdas esta? Fue la primera vez que fuimos de camping-** En ese entonces sus hijos no tenían más de seis años

 **-Esa misma noche nos tuvimos que devolver por los truenos, ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo-**

 **-Y esta, fue el primer partido de Trey-**

 **-Donde anotó tres tantos contra Gryffindor-** Dijo con orgullo

 **-Mira aquí, Honey está recibiendo su premio en el concurso de artes-**

 **-Primer lugar-** Dijo con el mismo tono **-Aquel cuadro aun lo tiene Minerva ¿No es así?-**

 **-Ella se lo obsequió-**

 **-Se lo robaré-** Sentenció el hombre

Hermione solo se rió antes de besarlo en la mejilla

 **-Aqui-** Dijo la castaña apuntando **-Mira-**

Ella la fotografía que aquel Ravenclaw había sacado. Sus hijos les sonreían orgullosos, con sus pergaminos y distintivos por los cuales se habían esforzado durante años. Ninguno de los dos pudo ignorar aquel agradable sensación en el pecho cuando los jóvenes en la fotografía saludaban y se reían ante ellos

 **-Esta es la vida-** Dijo Severus **-La que hemos construido-**

 **-Así es-** Afirmó Hermione dejando la imagen sobre la chimenea junto a las demás.

Él le dio un beso en la frente mientras ella se afirmaba en su pecho observando el último regalo que los mellizos les habían dejado. El giratiempos y aquel espejo de Oesed descansaban en el centro de la chimenea junto a las fotografías, un pequeño recuerdo de que todo aquello que habían forjado también se debía a la intervención de aquellos objetos mágicos.

 **Tenia esta idea desde que terminé el fic. Los comentarios de que querían una historia donde se mostrara un poco más de los mellizos se ayudó a tener la confianza para hacerlo.**

 **Es un pequeño regalo de navidad y despedida de año? Solo les deseo lo mejor este 2019**

 **Tambien decir que pronto actualizaré mi otro fic, solo que quería sacar por completo esta idea de mi cabeza**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier critica, felicitación y demás, aquí abajo.**

 **Un abrazo**

 **Xerxes Eli**


End file.
